In love with a Rogue
by Sam Ford
Summary: This is about a young man, (me) who falls in love with Rogue from X Men: E
1. The Meeting

  
In love with a Rogue  
  
by Sam Ford  
  
This was just a little fic I did for fun. I'm Home Schooled, and so is Winter, so I'm just gessing at this.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own any of these characters? Oh, wait. I'm Sam and Winter really is my best friend.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
The alarm went off and Sam rolled over and hit the snooze button. He had ha a rough night.  
"I've got to stop going to bed at 3:00 a.m." he said, pushing him self up out of bed.  
He got dressed and ran down stairs. "Bye mom!" he said, kissing her on the cheek and running out the door.  
"Don't forget your breakfast!" she shouted after him. He ran back in and grabbed a PopTart.  
"Don't forget your books." she said as he ran past her.   
"I didn't" he said, grabbing his books and running out the door.  
When he got to the bus, he saw his best friend, Winter. He sat down next to him.  
"Hey dude!" Winter said.  
"Hey."  
"Rough night?" Winter asked.  
"Ya," Sam said, popping the PopTart in his mouth. "Wake me up when we get to school. 'K?"  
"Uh, ya. Okay." But Sam was already asleep.  
  
"Hey. Wake up." Winter said nugging Sam.  
"Uh! I'm up! I'm up!"  
Sam and Winter walked into the school and to their lockers, which where right next to each other. Winter looked down the hall filed with people.   
"Woh, who's that?!"  
Sam looked up from his locker and to where Winter was looking. There was a girl there. Tipical that Winter would be looking at a girl. But this one got Sam's attension too. She wasn't pretty, she was HOT! She was dressed in what looked like black leather bike shorts and a bra top. She was whereing green lace and black gloves. Black boots. Black lip stick. Black eye shadow. Red hair with white streeks. A Goth.   
Sam's and her eyes met. They where green. And so beutiful! Time seemed to stand still. No noise. No one moved. They held eye contact for a few more seconds, and then she moved on. He watched he leave, hopeing that she'd look back. She didn't. Sam looked at Winter. Winter looked at Sam.   
"Ya. New studant." And they both broke out laughing.  
  
Sam stoped at the pripencel's office before class.  
"What'r ya going in there for dude?" Winter asked.  
"Just go on. I'll catch up with you latter." Sam steped in the door bofore Winter had time to agrue.  
The sectary was out for coffyey. Good. He knocked on Pripencal Darkhome's door.  
"Come in," she said. Sam steped in the door.  
"Ah, Sam. Come in and have a seat." He blushed that she rememberd his namm. Why shouldn't he? He'd been in there 16 times in the past 4 months.  
"What can I help you with, Sam? Don't tell me you've been sent here before even first period?"  
"No ma'am. Um, Pripancel Darkhome, there's a new girl here—"  
"—No Sam."  
"But I just wanted to know her name!"  
Pripencel Darkhome stared long and hard at him.  
"Her name's 'Marie'"  
"That's it?"  
She looked at him again.  
"Marie'll do. Marie's good."  
"Is that all Mr. Ford?"  
"Uh, ya. I'll be leaving now. Hehe"  
Sam got up and left. He made it to his class just before the teacher got there.  
  
At lunch he looked for "Marie". She wasn't there. He sat down next to Winter.  
"Well, what happened?"  
"Like I'm going to tell you."  
"Oh, come on. You can trust me."  
"No. When I tell you stuff at school, you have a way of leaking."  
"Ah, okay. Hey! Did you see Britney? She's checkin' me out."........  
  
Marie was in Sam's class in third period. Afterwards, Sam caught up with her.  
"Um, Marie?"  
She stopped and turned to face him.  
"How do you know my name?" she asked  
"Pripencel Darkhome told me. I'm Sam." He extended his hand. She didn't shake it.  
"Listen, I got to go now." she walked off.  
"Um, ya."  
  



	2. The Invation

Chapter two.  
  
The next day at lunch, Sam saw Marie sitting in the corner eating by herself. He went up to her table.  
"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.  
"No."  
"So, how d'ya like it here?"  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" she snapped.  
"I told you. My name's Sam, and I'd like to be your friend."  
"Ya well, friends just hurt you any ways. Why do you want to be mine?!"  
And here it was. The question. He knew he was going to give a truthful answer, and he was going to loose her for it.  
"Because, I like you"  
She seemed taken aback.  
"How do you mean?" she asked more quietly.  
Sam closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.  
"I mean like I have a crush on you. Please don't hate me for that."  
When he opened his eyes a few seconds latter, he was surprised to see that she was still there. She had a quizzical look on her face. They just stared at each other for a minute. Sam broke the ice.  
"*cough* Well, I, um, know you haven't been in town a wile. Would you like me to show you around?"  
"Ya. That'll be okay."  
  
"Well, this has been fun." Marie said. It was 3 days after that lunch at school. They had been making the rounds around town. Now they where at the mall. Marie had talked Sam into getting a black leather jacket and a black T-shirt, but he wouldn't give up his blue jeans. Marie had gotten a set of Tiger's Eye earrings.  
"Ya, this has." Sam answered. They where now in a long quite hallway of the mall. Marie had been more calm today.  
"Would you consider this a date?" She asked.   
Sam thought a moment. "Yes. I guess I would. I have an idea. Lets play hooky tomorrow and I'll take you some place like nothing you've seen before. Okay?"  
"Okay. Sam, there's some thing I've got--"  
Sam's watch beeped.  
"Oh man Marie, I've got to go now."  
"But..."  
"Sorry, meet me in the park tomorrow at 7:00 a.m. and bring a swim suit. 'K? Bye!"  
"But Sam," He was already gone. "Don't make this any harder for me then it is already fool."  
  
Next Time: Rogue in a swim suit! You've got to see this! 


End file.
